Guilty Pleasure
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Alternate version of the Dr. Sexy scene from Changing Channels, where bi!Dean gets even more flustered than he around the fictional doctor should and Sam is annoyed :3


Dean finished explaining everything to Sam, everything about the show they had just been thrust into: the different names of the doctors, the compelling addition of ghosts, which Sam really didn't seem to understand, and the younger brother let out a huff when Dean was done grinning and pointing stuff out.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan."

Dean looked over squeamishly. "I'm not..." he saw Sam staring at his through raised eyebrows, and pursed his lips. "I'm not!" He assured, a little more insistently this time.

Then he turned, glancing down the hallway, and saw one person walking out of the elevator.

His eyes widened, and his jaw went slack. "Oh boy..." he muttered, a slight smile finding its way to his face.

"What?" Sam bit, and Dean could hear how fed up his brother was through the bitchiness in his voice. Dean found his voice. "It's him," he all but rasped, and Sam frowned. "Who?"

Dean continued to watch the man stride toward them, almost hearing angels sing, him looking just as perfect as he does on screen.

Dean quickly turned to Sam, panic and flusteredness and nerves dancing in his eyes. "It's him, it's Dr. Sexy," he informed Sam in a hushed tone, as if pleading to hide him somewhere. Dean's lips formed an O as he drew in a deep breath, attempting not to break calm.

Sam frowned again at Dean's hyperactivity, and stared at the guy walking toward them in bemusement.

As the doctor approached, Dean sharply turned his head so that he wasn't facing him, trying to contain his blush. At the same time, Sam tried to contain his eye-roll.

The man looked at both of them, and turned to Dean first. "Doctor," he said in a very smooth, manly voice, giving a curt nod, and Dean looked up from his hiding, averting eye contact as he swallowed and smiled like an idjit. "D-doctor," he replied with what could only be described as a giggle, feeling his cheeks heat up again as he looked down to his feet then back up again.

The man then turned to Sam. "Doctor." Sam looked at him as if to convey a mix of, 'who the hell do you think you are' and 'what the shit is happening to me right now?'

Sam nodded to him, not breaking this expression, and after a second, Dean elbowed him in the gut. Sam huffed, and rolled his eyes. "Doctor," he feigned, doing so only for his brother.

Satisfied, Dr. Sexy nodded, then turned to Dean with purpose, speaking in a low, honeyed yet stern voice. "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biel?"

Dean's face gradually turned from one of blushy bashfulness to confused as all hell, speechlessness overtaking him. He stuttered, looking to Sam then back to the sexy man in front of him, "O-One reason?" He gulped. He hadn't even seen the guy for half a minute and he was already in shit for something he didn't know he did- or something he didn't do, in this case.

"Mm," Dr. Sexy affirmed, lifting his chin a little awaoting an answer, all the while unconsciously exposing some of his stubble-dotted jaw line. Dean swallowed again, still at a loss for words in his presence.

He shrugged a little. "Sure," he said, a hazy grin blossoming, and his eyes drifted down again as he tried to think of something to say.

He was right there. Oh my God, he thought, and his eyes travelled up and down the doctor's body. He took what he had though before back- he was even more sexy in person than on the screen. His lips looked simply delectable, too...  
"Well?" the doctor asked expectantly, and in a sudden rush of pure desire and deep drive to fulfill his now-obvious fantasy, Dean grabbed Dr. Sexy by his sterile white collar and rammed him up against the wall, arm pressed across his broad, godlike chest.

In a second, his lips were slammed firmly against the doctor's, unable to hold back when he had him pinned like this. All he wanted in that sheer unabashed moment was to get used in every way by this man. Without once pulling away for air, he ravaged his mouth, licking and sucking his lips and feeling his goatee scratch pleasurably along his own smooth chin.

He finally pulled off, brushing off his own clothes and letting out a lusty breath.

Sam raised his eyebrows, and scoffed. "Yeah... you're not a fan."

Dean stared sheepishly behind him, then back at Dr. Sexy. "It's a guilty pleasure!"

Just then, the whole room stopped, and everyone in it stopped moving except for one blonde woman in a blue nurse's uniform down the hall. She started to laugh, then right before her eyes, she morphed right into none other than...the trickster.

"Well, well, well!" He crowed, and Sam went right up to him, staring down at the shorter being. "Get us the hell out of here." Dean nodded, putting his regular game face back on and pretending none of what just happened happened.

"Or...what?" The trickster asked, grinning, "Looks like Dean's enjoying himself here!" Dean clenched his jaw, and stared back at the frozen, fake Dr. Sexy.

"You know what? No thanks, pal. This one ain't real- I'd rather have the one in my wet dreams, where I can go all the way." Sam grimaced. "Too much, Dean," he said, and the trickster laughed so hard Heaven and Hell could probably hear him.


End file.
